


The Meets

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flustered Alex Danvers, Light BDSM, Meeting the Family, Midvale, Other, Paintball, Power Dynamics, Sanvers - Freeform, Shovel Talk, Smut, kinky Alex Danvers, kinky Maggie Sawyer, meeting the friends, talking about sex is important, teasing Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: This is a collection of Maggie meeting Alex's friends and family.The general rating is T, the last chapter excluded. So if you don't like the smut part, just stop reading after chapter 3 :)"Maggie had had her fair share of meeting “the friends” and even “the family” in various stages of comfort, discomfort, fun and awkwardness over the years, or let’s be honest: over the girlfriends. She had been a bit confused when she learned over the time of her friendship with Alex that she normally was a pretty shut-off person, the exception being Kara, because with Maggie she had opened up rather quickly.So, when Maggie finally got over herself and they started dating, Maggie wasn’t expecting a lot of “the meets”, so to say."





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to visit the scenes that could ensue when Maggie meets Alex's family and friends. There is going to be a chapter for each, starting with Kara because she is most important to Alex.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Maggie had had her fair share of meeting “the friends” and even “the family” in various stages of comfort, discomfort, fun and awkwardness over the years, or let’s be honest: over the girlfriends. She had been a bit confused when she learned over the time of her friendship with Alex that she normally was a pretty shut-off person, the exception being Kara, because with Maggie she had opened up rather quickly.

So, when Maggie finally got over herself and they started dating, Maggie wasn’t expecting a lot of “the meets”, so to say.

 

She was probably most afraid of meeting Kara again. Maggie knew that she was Alex’s whole world and when they had first met, Kara’s “And I have heard all about you” had made it pretty clear that Kara knew absolutely every detail of what had happened between Maggie and Alex. Kara didn’t seem like the person who you would normally feel threatened by and Maggie had never been someone who gave a lot about other people’s opinions about her, but she knew that Kara was the most important person in Alex’s life and what Kara thought mattered to Alex, so it mattered to Maggie.

When Maggie and Alex got together, Kara was on a “business trip” although Maggie later discovered that she had been off to Earth One as Supergirl.

Not knowing this at the time, she had been a bit surprised of Alex’s overreaction to her sister’s coming back home, but they were just getting to know each other and Maggie already figured that there was a lot more to know about Alex Danvers than it would appear. And maybe, Alex was just happy to finally announce to her sister that she had a girlfriend now and Maggie certainly wouldn’t stop her from doing that.

About a week after coming over to Alex and declaring that you should kiss the girls that you wanted to kiss, the two of them met up at the bar for a round of pool and drinks (and a lot of stupid grins and shy kisses). Maggie was just aiming her next shot carefully when Alex’s phone beeped. As her DEO job sort of needed her to be available at all times, Maggie didn’t think much of it when Alex immediately checked it and then froze.

“Rogue alien?”, Maggie asked while positioning the cue on her fingers, studying the balls for the best angle. Alex had to laugh at that (Maggie only realized why when she finally knew about Supergirl) and said: “Not exactly, Kara’s asking if she can come join us.”

Maggie misplaced her shot at that, causing the white to directly sink into the far back corner. She hung her head in frustration and asked herself if it was better that Alex thought she was a terrible pool player or that she was sort of scared of meeting her sister again. She couldn’t really decide.

When Maggie looked back up, she saw Alex with her big eyes, boring questioningly into hers. Maggie wondered how these beautiful eyes could sometimes look so ruthless when now they were wide, making Alex’s features look innocent and also a bit worried.

“Sure”, Maggie answered, smiling at Alex encouragingly. They had to get this over with and Maggie had never been someone to procrastinate, so rather sooner than later, right? Alex’s response was a big smile and Maggie chuckled while she watched her shooting a text to Kara in excitement.

Needless to say that Maggie lost the round of pool spectacularly, even more so than usual.

“Okay, after this humiliation, I need something stronger than a beer”, Maggie declared when Alex had put in the eight while she herself still had five striped balls left. When Maggie wanted to make her way over to the bar, Alex gripped her wrist and pulled her back in for a kiss that grew a bit more searing than it should in a bar surrounded by people with a baby gay. They only parted as a squeak rang through the room that turned out to be coming from an endeared Kara making her way over to them. Alex held Maggie’s gaze for a moment, grinning in a slightly embarrassed way, before moving to hug her sister hello.

Maggie hovered somewhat awkwardly in the background before being pulled into a hug by Kara who seemed to be the hugging kind of person, which Maggie was absolutely not. Physical contact was usually limited to sparring sessions with partners, fighting with bad guys (or girls) and well, other stuff with her girlfriends. She didn’t have a lot of close friends and nearly no family left that was speaking to her, so she just wasn’t used to hugging. Maybe Kara sensed that because she let go of Maggie rather quickly, probably feeling her tense at the touch.

“Thanks for joining us”, Maggie said as a peace offering. “You saved me. Alex totally ran over me at pool…”

That made Kara laugh and Alex grin proudly, so Maggie complimented herself on achieving at least something.

“Yeah, I know what you mean”, Kara answered with an understanding expression. “I stopped playing pool with her when we made a bet and I had to clean her room for a month.”

Alex giggled with a rather embarrassed expression on her face, guiding them over to a table where Alex slid in next to Maggie while Kara took the opposite side.

“Well, that couldn’t have been that bad”, Maggie said, smiling over at Alex. “Her apartment always looks like a picture out of an IKEA catalogue. She isn’t really the messy type, is she?”

“Ha, you didn’t know her in her college years”, Kara replied with a dry laugh.

“Guys, I’m sitting right here”, Alex interrupted, looking sheepish.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there, sorry babe”, Maggie teased back, leaning into her and grinning. Kara chuckled while Alex huffed in mock anger and got up, announcing that she was off to get drinks.

With Alex gone, Maggie grew a bit nervous. She wasn’t sure if she had to expect a shovel talk or not. Apparently, Kara wasn’t sure if she wanted to give one, because there was silence between them for a moment, so Maggie went for small talk.

“How was your business trip?”, she asked Kara, looking at her expectantly. “Alex told me it was kind of an undercover thing. Don’t worry, I got absolutely nothing out of her. And you would think with my interrogation techniques I would be better at that…”

Kara laughed again.

“Well, they do have a very good psychological training at the DEO, I hear”, she answered, adjusting her glasses. Maggie thought that she seemed at least as nervous as she herself felt.

“It was interesting, but I can’t tell you anything more”, she continued. “Have you been working undercover before?”

It was clear that Kara wanted to shift the attention to Maggie, so Maggie obliged.

“Yeah, I have”, she replied, thinking back. “Three times, actually. Two times just for a short period, but there was one time where I went in for about five months.”

“Oh wow, that’s quite a long time”, Kara exclaimed, raising her eyebrows, evidently impressed. “Didn’t you miss your family and friends?”

“Sure I did”, Maggie said vaguely, not wanting to dive into the whole family drama. She had never discussed that with anyone if she didn’t absolutely have to. “But it’s part of the job, so…”

Kara nodded, looking over at Alex who was receiving the drinks from M’gann at the bar.

“Must be hard, it nearly killed me not to be able to talk to Alex”, Kara nearly whispered.

“I think it was the other way around too”, Maggie answered, following Kara’s gaze over towards Alex. Her girlfriend looked absolutely stunning in her tight black jeans and an olive green shirt that was hugging her body in all the right places. Contemplating that she probably shouldn’t drool at Alex while sitting with her sister, Maggie shook herself out of the daze and focused back on Kara again who looked for a moment as if she wanted to say something. The moment was lost though when Alex came back with drinks.

“Missed me?”, she greeted them, grinning happily.

“How could we not?”, Maggie replied with a dimply smile, receiving another beer. She wished for something harder. She could feel that Kara was still weary of her and she knew she deserved it, the way she had treated her sister. If she was Alex’s sister, she would be weary of herself too.

Conversation flowed more easily now though as Alex was back. They kept on talking about Maggie’s undercover missions, followed by the ones Alex had been on.

“Oh, you forgot about your date with Maxwell Lord”, Kara said when Alex had finished her stories. Alex laughed drily while Maggie raised her eyebrows. She had had the displeasure to meet the man in person once.

“That was like the shortest undercover mission in history, but it felt the longest”, Alex commented with a slight note of disgust in her voice. “And it wasn’t really undercover, I was myself.”

“Yeah, but you had to behave like totally not yourself”, Kara explained. “So, you had to be another person to date him, really.”

“How did that go?”, Maggie wanted to know, eyebrows still raised.

“Oh, it was a total dream date”, Alex answered, her tone dripping with sarcasm. “He made sure I felt like a piece of meat that needed to be fed with wisdom and actual food.”

“Alex _hates_ being fed on dates”, Kara offered as an explanation. Maggie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Just two days ago, she had made them Tiramisu for dessert and Alex hadn’t minded at all when Maggie had fed her a few spoons. Wondering if she had misread the signs, she looked over at Alex who was looking back with a slightly dopy grin.

“Well actually Kara”, Alex said, ripping her gaze from Maggie to meet her sister’s eyes. “That only seemed to have been the case with male dates…”

“Oooooh”, Kara exclaimed after a moment and then giggled. “Well, that’s… that’s good news.”

“Yeah, well, you should have tasted some of that stuff”, Alex said. “It was the most delicious thing I ever had on my tongue. No actually, hold that thought. I’m glad you weren’t there, Kara, otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten any tiramisu at all.”

“Ha ha”, Kara replied lamely, taking a sip from her soda and giving Alex an eyeroll. “I don’t eat _that_ much”, she added in the direction of Maggie, who thought it best not to reply anything in order to not hit a difficult subject.

“Yeah, right”, Alex full out snorted, shaking her head bemusedly.

“Well, next time I make tiramisu, I’ll make sure to get some to you”, Maggie reassured her, smiling. If Kara was a love-through-food kind of person, Maggie certainly had an advantage there with her cooking skills and she would make sure to use it.

The rest of the evening actually turned out pretty well. The three of them talked easily and Maggie and Kara even teamed up to try and beat Alex at pool which they almost managed, too – almost.

When they parted and Maggie and Alex headed for their bikes, Maggie could tell that Alex was genuinely happy seeing her sister and her girlfriend getting along. But Maggie could tell that Kara was still a bit weary of her. She couldn’t shake that feeling whenever they ran into each other over the next couple of days.

But the actual shovel talk only came after Maggie found out about Supergirl. When Alex had finally sort of admitted to it after totally freaking out over Supergirl being lost on another planet, Maggie’s concept of Alex sort of clicked into place. It made so much more sense now: the need to be perfect, the need to protect her sister, to protect Supergirl, the obsession with her work at the DEO, the making other people first priority, the holding up her guard. Not that Maggie couldn’t understand the last three points.

After Alex had tried to explain why she freaked out on her and Maggie told her that she had figured out her sister’s secret, she could visibly see the burden that was lifted off of Alex’s chest. They had their first make-up sex that evening and Maggie could see Alex’s desperation in every look and every action. It nearly tore her heart in two a few times.

When Alex was gone for her morning run the next day and Maggie busied herself over making coffee in only boxers and her favourite orange shirt out of Alex’s closet, she startled when she felt a draft of air whiffing through the apartment. She turned around to see a baffled and slightly embarrassed looking Kara.

“Oh, sorry, I”, Kara stammered. “Alex just never… I have to get used to her having someone… I just always could… you know…”

“Fly in?”, Maggie offered, smiling and reaching for a third cup of coffee.

“Yeah”, Kara said quietly. “I’ll just come back later. I’ll leave you the donuts though.” She put them on the counter.

“No, hey, stay”, Maggie half called out because Kara was Supergirl and on the verge of taking off again. “I’m sure Alex will love if you join us for breakfast.”

Maggie observed Kara’s slow turning around, her face looking doubtful.

“No, really, I don’t want to intrude”, Kara clarified, seemingly uncomfortable.

“Kara, your Alex’s whole life”, Maggie answered. “You can never intrude.”

“You sure?”, Kara asked again, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Absolutely”, Maggie assured her. “But uhm, you know… You might wanna use the door now and then. Don’t want you to walk in on something you might not wanna hear or see”, Maggie added with a grin just to tease her a bit. As expected, Kara pushed her glasses up and turned slightly red before plunging her hand into the bag of donuts.

Wanting to let her off the hook, Maggie said: “I was just about to make some pancakes. Would that be okay? I assume the donuts are not enough for the three of us, so…”

“I love pancakes”, Kara answered, her face actually lighting up.

“Great. Do you wanna have blueberry pancakes? Or chocolate chip? Or banana? Or any combination?”, Maggie asked while getting out the flour and a bowl.

“Maybe all of those?”, Kara offered rather shyly.

“Pancake breakfast deluxe it is then”, Maggie chuckled while grabbing the milk and some eggs from the fridge.

By the time Alex walked through the door, Kara had already eaten four donuts and Maggie was busy with the last kind of pancakes: banana chocolate chip.

“Hey babe”, Maggie greeted when she heard the door and flashed her a quick smile.

“Hey”, Alex answered, still panting slightly. “Oh, hey Kara”, she added when she had spotted her sister. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah”, Kara assured her. “I just came over with donuts and Maggie said it would be okay if I stayed. She is making us pancakes.”

Maggie could hear the excitement in her voice and chuckled again, very glad she was a decent cook.

“Oh, are you making pancakes?”, Alex wanted to know, walking over to sneak a peek over Maggie’s shoulder.

“What does it look like, Danvers”, Maggie retorted teasingly, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“Great, I’ll just hop into the shower”, Alex declared while making her way over to the bathroom. “Just make sure Kara leaves me some.”

“Hey!”, Kara exclaimed in mock anger, grabbing another donut. There was silence between the two of them left. Maggie could hear the water running from Alex’s shower and the sizzling of the frying pan eased up the otherwise quiet tension between her and Kara.

“You make her really happy, you know”, Kara said when Maggie finally put the last pancake on a plate and turned off the stove.

Maggie turned around, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She thought she knew where this was leading and wished she had changed into something more decent. She always found that clothes helped keeping up appearances and her bearings.

“Well, she makes me very happy, too”, she offered uncertainly, trying not to let it show too much. She leaned back into the kitchen counter for support. Somehow this was way worse than the shovel talks she had already gotten from friends or family of previous girlfriends.

“I just wanted to make sure that you know what’s at stake here”, Kara said earnestly, straightening up in her bar stool. Maggie could see the resemblance to Supergirl now. “I’ve never seen her like that around anyone. I just want to make it clear that um… that I have her back. As Kara and Supergirl.”

Maggie nodded quietly, she got the message. She had the moment Kara had started talking.

“I’m glad you do, Kara”, she replied, her voice slightly unsteady. “She deserves that. She deserves only the best and I am trying as hard as I can to give her everything I can. Everything she missed and everything she deserves. I’m not sure if I am exactly that but I promise you that I will try every day.”

Kara looked at her intently for a few seconds before saying: “Okay, then I don’t think we’ll have a problem.” She smiled at Maggie sweetly who tried to return it but probably didn’t manage too well, because Kara added: “I like you Maggie. I just want to make sure that… that Alex is happy. And you know, if you can hand me over probably just one pancake before Alex gets out of the shower, we will never have to speak of this little talk.” Kara grinned at Maggie who chuckled and turned around for a blueberry pancake.

“Fine, only one”, she said handing her the plate.

“That didn’t take long”, they heard Alex say who was coming out of the bathroom. “I really thought you were made of tougher stuff, Maggie. But I’ll note that you can’t withstand a puppy look.” Alex grinned at the two of them.

Kara pouted innocently so Maggie went for a dimply smile and said: “You do know she has other ways of persuading me, Danvers, right? She is Supergirl for heaven’s sake. Being thrown into space is not on my bucket list.”


	2. Eliza Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets Eliza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got to finish the chapter about Maggie meeting Eliza...  
> It got a bit more fluffy that I intended to, but there you are^^

The first time Maggie heard Kara mention her adoptive mother’s name, Maggie could just hold in a slight wince that had formed in the back of her throat. The name just brought back too many painful memories. Maggie had only ever heard Alex say “my Mom” when talking about her so the actual name had been disclosed to her until Kara told a story about her one evening in the bar. Apparently, Kara and Alex had been doing a lot of secret flying around back in their days and Eliza hadn’t been too happy about that. Maggie joined in the laughter that had followed the story though, not wanting anyone to notice the slight pressure in her guts. It was strange how something as simple as a name could change one’s perception of someone she hadn’t even met yet.

A few weeks later, Alex walked into her apartment being on the phone with her mother. Maggie could tell the moment she walked through the door that it was Eliza on the phone, could read it in the slightly tense posture and could hear it in her voice. Alex all but threw her keys on the counter next to the door before pulling off her leather jacket.

“Okay, Mom, but I’ll have to ask her first, okay?”, Alex said, rolling her eyes in Maggie’s direction who was standing next to the stove cooking a chilie.

“Yes, I promise”, Alex mumbled. “Gotta go now, Mom, or I’ll miss the awesome dinner Maggie’s making us.” – Pause – “Yes, there are people with my kind of job who can actually cook, Mom.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows at that.

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Mom, bye”, Alex finally said. She hit her screen rather hard and threw her phone on the kitchen counter with unnecessary force.

“Grawww”, she huffed, seemingly exasperated.

“What was that about?”, Maggie wanted to know, looking at her girlfriend slightly concerned.

“You mean besides that I can’t do anything right?”, Alex grumbled in response, plopping down on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter. Maggie came over and offered her a spoon of the nearly done chilie to calm her down.

“Hm, that tastes good”, Alex surmised after licking her lips for show. Maggie grinned at her.

“So, what about your mom?”, Maggie asked again. “Did something happen?”

“Noooo, but it will…”, Alex sighed out. “She invited us over to Midvale for the weekend. Please say you have something totally important to do so we can’t go.”

Alex’s eyes looked so pleading, it nearly broke Maggie’s heart.

“Sorry, I actually don’t”, she answered in a small voice. “And I’d really like to meet your mom.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Maggie was curious about the woman that could get her badass girlfriend to fall to pieces, have the I-will-stand-my-ground-towards-any-alien-even-if-it’s-20-times-bigger-than-me-woman to back down and actually cower.

“Hmph”, Alex offered as a non-committal sound.

“What are you afraid of?”, Maggie asked quietly, putting down the spoon and turning down the stove slightly before she walked over to Alex sitting down next to her.

“’m not afraid”, Alex murmured indignantly, averting her eyes. Maggie put a hand under Alex chin to gently force Alex to look at her and repeated: “What are you afraid of?”

Alex’s eyes darted back and forth between Maggie’s, looking slightly panicked now. Maggie took her girlfriend’s hands into hers and smiled at her encouragingly.

“I’m never enough, Mags”, Alex whispered. Maggie had never heard her voice sounding so low and… broken. “And what if… what if she thinks you’re not enough? I can’t do anything right, but if there is one thing in my life that I’m a hundred percent sure it’s just the greatest thing that ever happened to me, it’s you. And I can’t have her destroy that. I can’t have her tell me or worse tell you that you are not enough. I just can’t let her do that.”

There were actual tears now in Alex’s eyes. For the first time, Maggie really saw how deep the impact of Alex’s mother really was. How deep the roots of her self-doubt really went. And Maggie just couldn’t understand how someone could make a woman as awesome as Alex feel that way.

“Alex, I don’t know your mom”, Maggie began in a soft voice. “But I know you. And you are more than enough in any aspect of your life. You are a family person, I never met anyone that valued their sister that high. You put everybody before yourself, and we really have to work on that, but it’s a great character trait in general. You are amazing at you job. You are brave and badass… and really hot in your tactical gear might I add.”

Alex gave a small chuckle and whiped her eyes at her elbow because Maggie was still holding on to her hands.

“You are smart and strong but also so gentle, sorry but you’re quite the softie sometimes and I really love all that about you. And I can’t understand how anybody can think that you are not enough, because you are the most awesome person I’ve ever met.”

Alex had looked up at the word “love”, her eyes searching Maggie’s and Maggie tried hard not to let the rising panic settle in. She hadn’t used these words in a very long time and though she hadn’t said it directly, the implication had been strong enough.

“Is that… is that really how you think about me?”, Alex asked, disbelief and hope mixed in her intense stare into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Yes”, Maggie simply answered, squeezing Alex’s hands and offering a small but honest smile. “And I really think we should go and meet your mom.”

Maggie’s heart was beating strongly against her chest. If she was being honest, she didn’t really have a big desire to meet the woman yet. Alex’s words and fears hadn’t exactly taken the edge of what could be coming her way, but she knew it was important for Alex to have that step. And if Kara could be believed there was a slight chance that Eliza wouldn’t at all have the reaction Alex was envisioning.

“Okay”, Alex finally relented. “But we have to bring Whisky. A good one.”

“Which one does she like best? I can drop by the store tomorrow after work”, Maggie offered, returning to the stove to make sure the chilie was still good.

“Oh, the Whisky is for us”, Alex chuckled. “And you already know what I like…”

Maggie had already made out the pattern of the higher amount of drinks that Alex washed down whenever her mother was emotionally involved, but she didn’t say anything for now.

 

When Friday came, Maggie wasn’t pleased to discover that she woke up an hour early. The last time her nerves had done that to her, had probably been when she had planned to tell Emily about her cheating. She moaned at the feelings that memory brought back and got out of bed to get ready for the day. They would be driving out to Midvale this evening after work.

Fortunately, Kara would be joining them there although she wouldn’t take the car of course. Maggie was somehow glad Kara was coming too. For one, she always had a soothing effect on Alex and secondly the focus would be spread on several people. Also, Kara could lighten any mood with that sunshine smile of hers.

Maggie got through her day alright, sending Alex encouraging text messages in between paper work, a short mission and the following interrogation. At around 4.30 pm she was surprised to find Kara dressed as Supergirl waltzing into the precinct.

“Everything okay?”, Maggie wanted to know, walking over to her quickly.

“Yeah, I just need a word with you”, she offered in her Supergirl voice. “Anywhere we can talk?”

“Sure”, Maggie said, relenting from pulling her by the hand into one of the empty meeting rooms where none could see in from the hallway.

“Is Alex okay?”, she wanted to know the moment the door was closed behind them.

“What? Yeah, everyone’s fine”, Kara assured her quickly. “I just wanted a quick word before the weekend and thought it would cause you less problems if I came by as Supergirl. You know, because it looks like business.”

“Ah, so this isn’t business?”, Maggie clarified, slightly confused. It was a bit disconcerting to see Supergirl act so… Kara like.

“No, I just... uhm… Can we sit?”, Kara asked, motioning towards the chairs around the table. Maggie shrugged and sat down at the corner of the table where Kara joined her. She really was wondering was this would be about. Probably a second shovel talk?

“Look”, Kara began slowly, looking at Maggie seriously. “I know from what Alex has probably told you or from what you have witnessed of her behaviour, Eliza might seem very intimidating.” Maggie couldn’t help but give a small hollow laugh in return.

“And I know that she and Alex have a difficult relationship, but Eliza is a very kind woman”, Kara went on. “And I don’t only say that because she took me in and I have to be thankful. Alex and Eliza are a lot alike, that’s probably one of the problems. And losing Jeremiah so early didn’t exactly simplify things, me being there didn’t either, I know that.”

“Kara, Alex loves you”, Maggie cut in. “None of this is your fault and I know that Alex doesn’t see it like that, too.”

“Yeah, I know that”, Kara said, smiling a small smile at Maggie. “But I just wanted to make sure that you are not internally panicking about meeting the woman because the sides Alex is always talking about aren’t the only ones. And I wanted to make sure you know that.”

“Okay…”, Maggie answered uncertainly.

“I know for a fact that Eliza also noticed the changes in Alex and sees them as the positive effects that you have on her, so you don’t have to worry too much about this, okay?”, Kara concluded, shortly taking Maggie’s right hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

When Kara got up, Maggie nodded, feeling a bit confused as what to expect from this weekend. But she couldn’t deny that her words had calmed her down slightly.

“Okay, see you tonight”, Kara said while getting back into her signature Supergirl stance and smiling brightly before quickly leaving the room and flying out one of the open windows opposite of the meeting room.

“All good?”, asked her partner, popping his head in, looking a bit concerned.

“Yeah, she just wanted to talk about a possible lead on one of the crossover cases with the FBI”, Maggie offered quickly. She really was too good at lying, because he just nodded and went on with business.

 

The two-hour car ride to Midvale was rather quieter than usual. Maggie was driving and had been expecting that, so she had made sure to connect her phone and play her Monday morning motivational playlist. She figured it would probably fit the situation for Alex.

When they pulled into Midvale, Maggie could hear the fear in Alex’s voice as she explained several places to Maggie. Maggie was curious to know about her girlfriend’s younger self and listened closely when Alex told her about some things she had experiences at the different locations.

“That was where I went to school, pretty cool right next to the beach, right?”, Alex said, throwing Maggie a short glance. “Oh, and over there was like the party spot”, she went on, pointing out a small park two blocks away. “I had my first kiss there right after my first beer. Probably should have known then that I was gay. I only kissed him because Vicky told me to go for it…”

They had talked about Vicky before but only shortly because Maggie had sensed that Alex still felt very uncomfortable about the topic.

Alex had become quiet after that and Maggie thought she knew why. The GPS said there were only about two minutes left to the address Alex had put into earlier.

When Maggie pulled into the drive way, she felt calmer than she would have thought. Mainly because she had caught a glimpse of Alex’s expression and somehow felt like she had to be the source of comfort and the anchor right now. She stopped the engine and took Alex’s hand.

“Ready?”, she asked with a small smile.

“No?”, Alex replied but returned the smile, squeezed Maggie’s hand shortly and got out of the car. Kara was already running down the steps of the front door and hugged Maggie like they hadn’t seen each other since last weekend and not like a few hours ago.

“Hey little Danvers”, Maggie chuckled, returning the hug. She had gotten used to the greetings by now and even enjoyed them.

Kara let her hug for Alex linger longer than usual and Maggie was really glad that her girlfriend had such a loyal family member in Kara. Maggie had opened the trunk and was about to get their luggage out when Kara whooshed over to get it for them.

“Let me”, Kara said, letting her eyes wander over in the direction of the door where a tall blonde woman was walking down the steps. Maggie swallowed, but put on her dimply smile to join Alex in greeting Eliza.

“Hello you two”, Eliza said with a warm smile. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Maggie could hear Alex huff quietly. She seemed to have interpreted this already as a critique.

“You must be Maggie”, Eliza said after giving Alex a hug and kissing her cheek.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Dr. Danvers”, Maggie replied, offering her hand. Eliza took it with a firm but not intimidating grip and shook it, still smiling brightly.

“Please, it’s Eliza”, she answered. “Dr. Danvers makes me feel so old.”

Maggie chuckled.

“Thank you for inviting us over for the weekend”, Maggie said, determined to be on her best behaviour even if she had rarely gotten to the meeting-the-parents point in a relationship.

“Not at all”, Eliza waved her off while motioning for them to follow Kara into the house who had passed them with the luggage. Maggie pushed the lock button on her key and heard her car beep in confirmation.

“I can image you must be curious where this girl grew up to be the woman she is today”, Eliza said after they had passed through the front door and she had closed it behind them. Alex seemed to have heard it as criticism, but Maggie was pretty sure she had heard pride in Eliza’s voice.

“I have to admit that I am”, Maggie answered honestly. “You have a very beautiful house, Dr. Dan- Eliza.”

The small talk went on as they moved towards the living room where Kara was already helping herself to the snacks presented on the coffee table.

When Eliza went into the kitchen to get drinks, Kara beamed over at Maggie with a what-did-I-tell-you-look. Alex was still pretty quiet, but Maggie could tell she was disappointed when her mother returned with only glasses of water.

After more small talk, mainly about Kara’s last articles, Eliza excused herself to the kitchen to get dinner ready and told Alex she should go show Maggie around the house.

Alex positively jumped up from the couch and pulled Maggie behind her to go upstairs, where the bedrooms and two bathrooms were located. Although Maggie actually really had to use one of those, she followed Alex into her childhood room and looked around curiously.

It was a medium sized room with white wooden walls and a big queen-sized bed, a large closet and a desk over by the two wide windows. Maggie imagined that it was a very bright room by daylight, although now it was already dark outside.

Alex had sat down on her bed and let herself fall backwards onto the soft mattress while sighing.

“I thought that went rather well, didn’t you?”, Maggie asked Alex, sitting down next to her. Alex looked up at her.

“Just wait for it…”, Alex grumbled. “Did you pack the Whisky?”

Maggie shook her head sadly.

“No and I did that on purpose, Alex”, she replied quietly. They had talked about Alex’s use of alcohol whenever her mother was involved, so it wasn’t the first time the topic was brought up. Alex only huffed, seemingly annoyed.

“Look, Alex”, Maggie began uncertainly, not sure what she wanted to say. “Until now she was all but warm towards me and I can honestly tell you that I have met a fair share of parents where the start already was way more… cold than this just now. So, I’m pretty sure we should just get down and try to enjoy dinner with them. Give her a chance, okay?”

Maggie found herself to actually believe her own words, probably because she would find it way too difficult to balance Alex’s insecurities on top of her own, but it didn’t matter as long as she could keep it together that way. And the meeting until now had really been good.

“Okay”, Alex mumbled, letting herself be pulled up by Maggie. “If there is wine at dinner…”

“Haha”, Maggie answered, pulling Alex into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly before pulling her out of the door. They both used the bathroom real quick and returned down into the living room where they were greeted by a rather delicious smell coming from the table where Kara was already bouncing up and down eagerly. Maggie laughed and even Alex couldn’t hide her smile when they sat down opposite of her. After a few seconds, Eliza joined them with the last plate of food that she put on the table, sitting down next to Kara.

“That smells amazing, Mom”, Alex said and Maggie put a hand on her thigh as a reward for the effort Alex seemed to put in it.

“Thank you, I hope you like it”, Eliza replied, seeming slightly surprised. “I heard that you are a vegan most of the time, so I tried a few new recipes.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that”, Maggie said, slightly embarrassed now. “I can just stick to the side dishes, no problem. Vegetarian is just fine. You didn’t have to go to any trouble just for me.”

“No, no”, Eliza assured her. “I like trying new things and these two really live of junk food far too often.”

“Yeah, I did notice”, Maggie replied, returning Eliza’s smile while Kara rolled her eyes laughing and Alex huffed silently again.

“But as I hear from Alex, you are a great cook?”, Eliza went on while starting to load them all food onto their plates. “I’m glad Alex gets to eat healthier now.”

“Oh, uhm, thank you, I guess”, Maggie said a bit flattered before grabbing the wine bottle out of Alex’s hands.

“Let me do that, babe”, Maggie added as an explanation when Alex glared over at her. The pet name had just slipped out because her focus had been on Alex and keeping her drinking in check without making her angry. When Maggie realized her slip-up, she glanced over at Eliza who was exchanging a smile with Kara while beginning to load all of their plates. Okay, not the reaction she had dreaded.

After opening the bottle, Maggie filled everyone’s glasses, putting down the bottle on her end of the table, far out of Alex’s reach.

Eliza explained what she had prepared for them. She really did seem to have put some effort into it. There were falafels, pumpkin-nut-balls, something called celery schnitzel and for the side dishes spinach, baked potatoes, hummus and a bowl of salad with radishes.

“Thank you so much Eliza for making all this, it looks delicious”, Maggie made sure to say right after her explanation.

“Oh, not at all, dear. I didn’t even know that there are so many dishes to choose from”, Eliza went on while motioning for everybody to start eating. “I’m not making meat or chicken very often, so I have a lot of vegetarian dishes to choose from. But the recipes I came across while researching what best to make did sound really interesting. So, I’m really glad for the push your visit gave me to explore all the vegan dishes.”

“God, these ball-thingies are excellent”, Kara groaned while rolling her eyes back into her head. Somehow half her plate was already empty before Maggie had even had the chance to start eating.

“It really is nice, Mom”, Alex confirmed which lead Maggie to quickly try some herself and compliment Eliza again. It was delicious and they agreed on exchanging a few recipes after dinner.

“So, are you eating less meat too then Alex?”, Eliza offered. Maggie heard it as a way of small talk, but Alex certainly hadn’t.

“I suppose, probably”, she answered, her look weary.

“That wasn’t a criticism of your diet, sweetie”, Eliza added for good measure when she saw Alex’s reaction. Alex slowly nodded in acknowledgement and replied: “She already taught me to cook a few things, too.”

Maggie could tell that Alex really was trying and rewarded her with the addition of just a little more wine to her glass.

“Oh, can I join in some time?”, Kara chimed in interestedly. “I haven’t yet destroyed as many fire alarms as Alex but I suppose I could use a bit of practice.”

“’course you can”, Maggie said smiling broadly.

“I’m glad that there’s finally someone who can make them see reason”, Eliza chuckled with a thankful smile in Maggie’s direction. Maggie felt flattered again. This really was going rather well. Alex seemed to have eased up a bit as well.

When they were finished, Maggie got up eagerly to help Eliza carry the dishes into the kitchen so they would be able to exchange the recipes they had talked about earlier, while Alex and Kara stayed at the table arguing about the very important fact whether it would be safe enough to try the vegan cheesecake their mother had made or if Kara should fly out to get some mousse au chocolat.

Maggie browsed through a few recipes Eliza had laid out for her, not wanting to be in the way when Eliza loaded the dishwasher. They heard some rather loud laughter from the two sisters in the dining room and smiled at each other.

“You know, I’ve never seen Alex this happy and at ease with anyone but Kara”, Eliza said, leaning against the kitchen counter and observing Maggie. Maggie looked up in surprise, not having expected the rather blunt change in conversation and not knowing what she should reply.

“She’s lucky to have you”, Eliza added as an afterthought which left Maggie in the rather rare state of being lost for words.

“It’s really the other way around”, she finally answered, her voice sounding a bit hoarse out of emotion. Wanting to forestall the shovel talk, she went on: “And I can assure you that I will try my best every day to be enough for her, to treat her the way she deserves to be treated because Alex is the most amazing person I have ever met.”

Eliza smiled at her knowingly, probably sensing that Maggie wanted to avoid awkward questioning of her intentions.

“I just hope that with you she will finally feel like _she_ is enough”, Eliza whispered with a sad smile before she turned to the fridge to conjure out a magnificent looking cheesecake. Maggie didn’t know what to respond and just stayed rooted to the spot until Eliza said: “Dear, could you get the small plates out of the cupboard over the sink please?”

This seemed to end their conversation and Maggie followed Eliza into the dining room with said plates and some small forks for good measure.

Maggie was pleased to see that Alex hadn’t seized the opportunity of her absence to get herself more wine and after the talk with Eliza, Maggie felt safe enough to tease her girlfriend: “So, I see you haven’t decided to treat the vegan cheesecake as badly as the vegan ice cream?”

“Not sure yet”, Alex retorted grinning broadly and pulled Maggie down to the chair next to her. Maggie could tell that she had wanted to kiss her but had apparently refrained from doing so because of the presence of her mother.

“What’s with the vegan ice cream?”, Kara wanted to know while she motioned for Eliza to cut her a bigger piece than she had just handed over to Maggie. This made the other three women chuckle.

“I lost a bet and had to try it”, Alex explained lightly, hoping Kara wouldn’t ask which bet. “I admit that it’s not awful but I wouldn’t trade it for my cookie dough one with double cream and chocolate chips. There’s just no competition.”

“So, did I miss that you have an alien metabolism too?”, Maggie teased again, pointing her fork to Alex.

“No, I’m just a really well trained agent”, Alex replied. Maggie was sure she heard a trace of pride in Alex’s voice and smiled to herself before saying with a wink: “Don’t I know it.”

She grinned wickedly at Alex who turned slightly red and totally forgot that the cheesecake she was attacking with her fork out of embarrassment was vegan.

“Wow, this is amazing”, Maggie stated after her own first bite, to cut Alex some slack. “There’s mango in it, isn’t there?”

Eliza confirmed it with a smile and they went back to their talks about different foods while Kara smiled at Alex who still had slightly pink cheeks.

When they were done with dessert, Eliza made the three girls move over to the couch in the living room while she put away the rest of the dishes. Kara excused herself to the bathroom, so this left Maggie and Alex sitting alone together.

Alex leaned her side into her girlfriend, sighing and relaxing into her body, while Maggie felt safe enough to put her arm around her.

“You okay?”, Maggie asked, caressing Alex’s arm and kissing the top of her head softly.

“Yeah, I think so, you?”, Alex mumbled back, sounding rather tired.

“Yeah”, Maggie said. “Though I am a bit confused that I didn’t get the usual parental interrogation…”

“That would be because I already know everything there is”, they heard Eliza’s voice from the living room door which made them both startle.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt like this, but I just need you to know, Maggie, and Alex I need you to hear this too, that I really am happy to see you two like this”, she went on. “I already heard so much about you, Maggie, from Alex and from Kara and now that I have actually seen you two together, I don’t think there are a lot of questions that I need to ask to know what a mother needs to know. At least not after our little chat earlier.”

She smiled at them, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch. Maggie could see Alex blink a few times, apparently confused. She turned her head to look at Maggie, concern written all over her face and Maggie could just hear her racing thoughts about what her mother might have done to her girlfriend while she wasn’t there to monitor the situation. Maggie just smiled and shook her head slightly while pulling Alex deeper into her side to calm her down, to tell her without words that everything was just fine.

The awkward silence that could have followed was broken by Kara walking in to announce that they really needed to watch a musical to digest all this excellent vegan food, so Maggie found herself sandwiched between the two Danvers sisters five minutes later, watching Mamma Mia for the first time in her life. She didn’t really mind all the fluffiness though, feeling Alex snuggling into her deeper and deeper, finally napping away with her head on Maggie’s shoulder while Kara was singing along with all of the songs.

When the movie ended with all the cheesiness Maggie had expected, Alex was actually sound asleep. While Eliza shut off the TV, Kara offered in sign language to take Alex upstairs so they wouldn’t have to wake her. But Maggie only smiled, shaking her head and taking Alex into her arms herself. She whispered a good night to an impressed Kara and an amused Eliza before carrying Alex up the stairs into her childhood room.

When Maggie had laid her down carefully on the bed and had walked away to quietly close the door, Alex woke up slightly, squinting her eyes to look at Maggie.

“What’ya talk ‘bout in the kitchen?”, Alex mumbled and Maggie chuckled, walking back over to the bed. Of course she hadn’t forgotten. This was so Alex.

“Let me get you out of those clothes first”, Maggie whispered back, fishing in Alex’s bag for her pyjamas.

“You offering Sawyer?”, Alex teased, a sleepy grin on her face.

“If you mean offering to get you into some cosy pyjamas to cuddle, then yes”, Maggie replied smoothly. Not that she didn’t want Alex, but she was half asleep and they had Alex’s mother sleeping down the hall. It wasn’t like they were horny teenagers that needed to grasp every opportunity they got. Well, at least they weren’t teenagers…

When Maggie had helped Alex change and had put on some boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt herself, Alex pulled her down next to her.

“You didn’ answer the question”, Alex said, still sounding very sleepy but looking at Maggie with tired but still big eyes.

“It’s fine, Al”, Maggie assured her. “She just told me that she liked to see you so happy.”

“An’?”, Alex pressed on.

“Did you learn these interrogation techniques at the DEO?”, Maggie tried to deflect.

“Hm?”, Alex made a confused sound.

“Being all cute and stuff”, Maggie teased and leaned down to kiss her.

“Don’t change the subject”, Alex said, pushing Maggie’s shoulder slightly when she wanted to dive in for a second kiss.

“Alright, alright”, Maggie finally relented. “I told her what my intentions were with you – without her asking – but I know a shovel talk face by now. And then… she said that she hopes that I can finally convince you that you are enough.”

Alex blinked at Maggie for a few seconds. Maggie could tell that her mind was racing again.

“So, what are your intentions with me, Sawyer?”, Alex asked, seemingly deciding not to comment on the fact that her mother wanted her to feel that she was enough, probably even _thought_ that she was enough.

Maggie considered for a moment whether she wanted to go for a light answer like “cuddling you to death”, but decided on the honest choice: “That I will try every day to give you all that you deserve.”

Alex blinked at her again before Maggie could feel Alex pulling her down into a hard kiss full of emotion.

“I don’t deserve you, Mags”, Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips when they parted again, their foreheads still touching, their eyes closed.

“No, Al, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you”, Maggie mumbled back, knowing full well that she sounded just like a character out of Kara’s beloved romcoms.

“We’ll make it work”, Alex chuckled back. “Together?”

“Together”, Maggie assured her, going back to kissing her, pulling Alex closer. She was really glad that they had made the trip to Midvale. Maggie knew already that she loved Alex although she hadn’t told her yet and probably wouldn’t for a bit, but it felt like they had moved to a next level in their relationship and Maggie was surprised that it didn’t scare her as much as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Again, not a native speaker, so any corrections are welcome!


	3. The Superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meeting the superfriends for the first time, ft. paintball.

Maggie was pushing the shopping cart through the fruit and vegetable aisle, Alex and Kara trailing behind.

“I thought we would start with some basics like pasta and a nice sauce, what’ya think?”, Maggie asked over her shoulder. Their first official cooking lesson was due this Saturday evening and they had decided to go shopping together.

“Sounds simple enough”, Kara replied, examining some small orange fruits she apparently couldn’t place. “What are those orange guys?”

Maggie chuckled, parked the cart and went over to the two Danvers sisters who were eying the small fruits with interest.

“Those are called physalis”, Maggie explained. “They make great dessert toppings.”

“Can we make some mousse au chocolat?”, Alex cut in, looking at her girlfriend with big eyes.

“Oh yeah and add some of those?”, Kara joined in, imitating her sister’s puppy eyes.

“How can I say no to that?”, Maggie laughed and fished six physalis out to put them into a bag.

They continued through the aisles, getting everything they needed for the evening. They positively had to drag Kara away from the chocolate section where they had to get the good dark chocolate for the mousse au chocolat. Maggie used the opportunity to explain to the two others why she usually made sure to get the bio and fair-trade stuff, if it wasn’t possible to get local foods and was pleased to discover that they listened with interest.

“Could get a bit expensive for you on the long run though”, Maggie finished her explanation in Kara’s direction. “With your metabolism, this could be a downside.”

“Don’t worry, the DEO pays her a fee for that”, Alex whispered while Kara was off to another great chocolate she wanted to take as well.

“For fair-trade products?”, Maggie asked in confusion, looking over at Alex who had come over to wrap her arms around Maggie’s left one.

“No”, Alex laughed in response. “For helping out the DEO, but we had to tell her that it was for the additional expanses she has foodwise because of all the power she uses for DEO cases. It was the only way to get her to take the money.”

Maggie chuckled. It was very much like Kara not to want to take money for saving people.

 

After Maggie had coached Alex and Kara through making pasta with a tomato-vegetable-sauce and a mousse au chocolat, they had ended up on the sofa with their well-earned desserts. Maggie was grinning when she looked at the two Danvers sisters who were eyeing the physalis.

“How do you eat those?”, Alex asked, blinking up at Maggie.

“With your mouth, Danvers”, Maggie teased back, picking the little fruit up by its leaves before popping the orange part into her mouth to severe it from its greens.

“Haha”, Alex replied with an eyeroll, she and Kara now mimicking Maggie’s movements.

“See, that wasn’t so hard”, Maggie kept on going. “I knew all the training was good for something.”

“What trai – oh”, Alex started, then turned slightly red.

“These are actually rather delicious”, Kara cut in, totally oblivious to the flirtation.

“Good, now try them with some of the mousse au chocolat”, Maggie advised, getting her second physalis with her first spoon of the dessert.

“God, that’s good”, Kara said, while Alex only closed her eyes humming contently.

“We gotta make some of this for our next game night”, Kara declared after her second spoon. “Can you bring tiramisu too?”, she added as an afterthought towards Maggie.

“Uhm, sure”, Maggie replied, slightly taken aback. She hadn’t officially met the gang apart from that one a bit awkward time when she had wanted to steal Alex for a minute to make sure they were still good after Maggie had turned her down.

Alex had noticed her reaction and was watching her a bit concerned, but let it pass for the moment, because Kara asked which movie they wanted to watch.

 

When Kara had gone home for the night – after helping to clean everything up in super speed – Alex and Maggie ended up on the couch again. Alex had her head in Maggie’s lap who was playing with Alex’s hair lazily.

“Maggie?”, Alex asked into the comfortable silence.

“Hm?”, Maggie hummed back.

“Do you… do you not want to meet the superfriends?”, Alex wanted to know in a rather small voice.

Maggie had to laugh at that.

“Excuse me, what? The ‘superfriends’?”

“Yeah, Winn came up with the name, it’s a bit silly but we all got sort of used to it”, Alex explained defensively.

“I see”, Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, bemused.

“So?”, Alex pushed on. Maggie noticed she was playing with her sleeves, a sign she was nervous.

“Yes, I would like to meet them”, she answered, forcing her features to look more serious again. “I was just taken aback by the casual invitation earlier. And I wasn’t sure if you were ready for that yet, you know…”

“Oh”, Alex said, apparently taken aback herself by the answer. “I hadn’t thought about it that way. But yes, I want you to meet them. I know I’m not the most… you know… warm person, but they sort of are like my family.”

Maggie chuckled again.

“What?”, Alex wanted to know, looking up at her in confusion. “Did I say something funny?”

“No, sorry…”, Maggie calmed her down. “It’s just that you’ve always been pretty ‘warm’ to me. Well, leaving out the fight over my crime scene at the airport.”

Alex huffed out a laugh.

“So, I have to admit I was a bit surprised at first how… closed off you seem towards most people”, she explained. Alex’s eyes shot up towards hers again, so Maggie went on quickly: “I get that, Alex, really, I do. It just surprised me, that’s all. God knows, I have enough walls of my own.”

Alex eyes darted between hers and Maggie wondered if she had said too much, if Alex had somehow taken the hint, that there were still lots of things left that she didn’t know about Maggie yet. She seemed to decide to not push it though and said: “So, if I told you that we’re meeting for drinks on Wednesday, would you come with me?”

“’course I would”, Maggie smiled back, leaning down for a kiss. Alex grinned back when they parted.

“Okay, pick you up at 7?”

“Only if we’re taking your Ducati”, Maggie teased back, flashing her dimples.

“Deal”, Alex said, fishing for her phone that was lying on the coffee table. Maggie watched while Alex opened up a group chat named “The Superfriends” (Winn seemed to be the administrator) and wrote:

_I’m in for Wednesday. I’ll bring someone special that I want you to meet, so behave!_

 

By the time, Wednesday came around, Maggie was pleased to discover that she wasn’t nearly as nervous as she had been with Kara and Eliza. She was more excited for Alex on the prospect of a step further down her coming out road.

When Alex pulled up on her Ducati at 7, Maggie was already waiting outside her apartment building. Alex pulled down her helmet to kiss her hello and greeted her with a broad smile. Maggie made sure to give her a second kiss before pulling on her own helmet and taking her place behind Alex. Usually she had always been the one with the bike and girls clinging onto her, but she actually enjoyed riding with Alex like that.

When they had pulled up at the bar and put away their helmets, Maggie took Alex’s hand into hers, interlocking their fingers.

“You okay?”, she wanted to know, looking at Alex, who was smiling back. She seemed more excited than nervous.

“Yeah”, Alex replied in a slightly breathless voice. “You?”

“’m always good with you, babe”, Maggie flirted, showing off her dimples.

“Pff”, Alex huffed laughing, but Maggie could make out the slight blush, even in the rather dark alley.

When they went through the door after giving the password, Alex let go of Maggie’s hand but smiled back at her. Maggie couldn’t help but be slightly impressed with her girlfriend’s attitude. Alex always seemed to dive head first into everything new and Maggie was probably witnessing the fastest coming out process she had ever seen – and she had witnessed a few of those through the years, with her LGBTQ+ work in college and on the force.

They quickly discovered the gang sitting on a table at the back of the bar and were moving towards them, Maggie trailing slightly behind Alex, wanting to give her the lead on how to handle things.

“Hey guys”, Alex greeted them, still a bit breathless. “Hey, uhm… You all remember Maggie, right?”

Maggie was greeted with two rather confused looks (Winn and James) and two proudly smiling ones (J’onn and Kara). For a second, Maggie wondered if Alex had forgotten to tell her that she had come out to J’onn until she remembered the psychic thing Martians apparently had got going on.

“Oh, hey yeah”, James was the first to stammer. “Good to see you again.”

“Alex”, Winn laughed nervously. “I… I didn’t know. Did you know?”, he asked in J’onn’s direction.

“Of course I knew, I’m psychic”, he replied simply.

“How come you never said anything before?”, Alex wanted to know, shifting a bit uncomfortably onto her other foot. Apparently, it was easy to forget that J’onn could read minds. Maggie felt a bit uneasy now too. She would have to try and keep her thoughts in check this evening.

“It’s not for me to say”, J’onn explained in a rather loving tone. “Good for you, Alex.”

At that, Alex bumped her arm into Maggie in an adoringly dorky way and they leaned into each other, grinning rather stupidly.

“Drinks up”, Mon-El suddenly announced, bringing over a loaden tray.

“Hey”, Alex greeted him the moment he was nearby.

“Here we go, a bubbly club soda for the lady and for you, sir”, he went on his business after a quick glance towards them. “Riiiight”, he said, now fully facing Maggie and Alex.

“Hi”, Alex said again.

“Hey, what’s up?”, he asked in a friendly manner.

“Uhm, well, I just wanted to let you know that Maggie and I are dating”, Alex dove right into it again. Maggie smiled politely behind her while Mon-El looked confused.

“Oh, that was… that was the thing? Okay. Okay… That’s…”, he commented quickly. “Is that like a problem here on earth, or?”

“Well, on earth, you know… Not everyone supports ladies luvin’ ladies”, Alex explained to him.

“Oooooh”, Mon-El said, when realization struck him. “Well on Daxam it’s the more the merrier, so…”

Alex laughed awkwardly at that and though Maggie found this comment to be rather typical for men, she supposed it could have gone worse. On any rate, she wouldn’t start a fight with him on the first ‘meeting the friends’.

“Drinks for you guys?”, he wanted to know, looking at them questioningly.

“Yeah”, Alex answered and he was gone with an “Awesome”.

“Hey, do you play pool?”, Maggie asked Winn who was sitting nearest to where she was standing.

“Yeah”, he replied, in a seemingly cool voice, but was interrupted by James’ “No, you don’t” and Kara’s “What?!”.

 “It is geometry with sticks, folks. Pool is easy”, he explained to the others. Everyone was looking amused or confused now.

“Let’s go do it”, he said and got up.

“Okay”, Maggie laughed and they went over to one of the pool tables where she immediately began to set up the table. She could see Alex being hugged by James and smiled when she heard J’onn’s deep voice saying “Alex, my money’s on your girl.”

“Yeah, me too”, Alex replied laughing while she and J’onn joined them at the pool table.

“You ever played before?”, Maggie wanted to know, smiling at Winn who was leaning on a stick, trying to impress her.

“’course I have”, he said, but it didn’t sound very convincing and Alex and J’onn chuckled again.

“Come on, I’ll help you, Winn”, Alex chimed in, moving behind him.

“I can do that!”, he exclaimed, looking at her indignantly.

“She’s a great teacher, Winn”, Maggie supplied while arranging the balls in the triangle.

“You are, too”, Alex replied, smiling over at her.

“Yeah, but you’re better at pool”, Maggie answered, spinning the eight ball and slowly lifting the triangle away.

“I didn’t mean pool”, she heard Alex’s voice close by her ear and Maggie actually shivered before she grinned at her broadly.

“Fine”, Winn relented and let Alex help him adjust his grip and his pose for breaking. Alex was about to help him perform his first shot by leaning over him wanting to help him with the movement.

“Nah, I can do that, Alex”, he insisted. “You can pull those moves with your girlfriend.”

Alex glared at him but laughed, shooting Maggie a glance. She had used exactly those moves a few times, both before and after they got together.

Winn pulled the cue back and drove it forward, missing the middle and shooting it right in the direction of James and Kara who were still standing a bit further away talking.

“Whoa”, Kara exclaimed.

“Whoa, buddy”, James followed suite. “Come on.”

Alex just pointed her finger at Winn, shrugging slightly. Winn looked a bit shocked.

“Sorry”, he called over. “Okay, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

The others all laughed, Kara and James now coming to join them.

“How about we do laser tag?”, Winn suggested, seemingly having given up on pool for now.

“No, let’s do paintball”, Alex said, excitedly. Everyone looked at her a bit funny.

“What, it’s fun”, she said while Maggie saw some of the others exchange glances.

“We’ll never get somewhere not crowded at this time of day”, Winn said, handing the cue over to Alex who was still standing next to him.

“We could use the DEO training facilities…”, Alex suggested, looking over at J’onn questioningly.

“Oh, yeah, good thinking”, Winn said. Everybody’s heads were now turning to J’onn who was looking exasperated.

“Please, J’onn?”, Alex asked, using the pout that always got to do Maggie anything.

“Fine”, he finally said. “But put it in the system as an official training.”

“Yes!”, Alex cheered. “Wait, you’re not coming with us?”

“I’ll pass”, J’onn answered, smiling good-naturedly. Alex looked at him doubtfully, as if wanting to decide to stay in the bar, so J’onn would stay, too. J’onn probably had read her mind, because he said: “Mr. Schott is a few shooting trainings short, anyway. Just make sure, he learns something.”

Alex laughed.

“Yes, sir”, she replied, before taking Maggie’s hand and ushering the others out. Maggie had to laugh at Alex’s enthusiasm while she followed the superfriends out of the bar.

“I’m so glad I finally found someone who likes to shoot as much as I do” Maggie chuckled to Alex, when they came to a halt before Alex’s Ducati. She grinned broadly in return before quickly running over to talk to Winn and James, probably wanting to make sure that they had a car or something. Maggie stayed behind and shot Kara a look, who was standing a few feet away.

“Hey, Kara”, she said, after hesitating slightly.

“Yeah?”, she answered, coming over towards her.

“Uhm, can I… can I ask you something?”, Maggie wanted to know in a low voice.

“Sure, what is it?”, Kara replied in interest, moving a bit closer still.

“Before, when Alex was asking about paintball”, Maggie began. “Why was everyone glancing at each other? Did I miss some kind of inside joke?”

Kara laughed, shaking her head.

“Uhm no, sorry about that. It’s more that while Alex can be pretty bossy at work, she usually isn’t showing so much enthusiasm in uhm… in anything we do together with the gang”, Kara explained. “I think they were just positively surprised.”

“Ah, okay, got it, thanks”, Maggie said, nodding in understanding.

“You know, it’s mostly your doing she’s beginning to open up to them”, Kara added, squeezing Maggie’s arm with a smile. Alex came jogging back and smiled at them.

“James and Winn are taking an Uber”, she reported. “Mon-El?”

“Has to work”, Kara said, looking determined. “It’s good he misses something while working. Makes him realize what responsibility is.”

“Right”, mumbled Alex with raised eyebrows. “See you in a sec.”

 

They met up in the DEO locker rooms where Alex distributed DEO trainers to James and Maggie, while she, Winn and Kara put on their black DEO tactical gear.

“Can I team up with Maggie?”, Alex asked, smiling like a little kid in the prospect of ice cream.

“Yeah, this will be very fair”, Winn commented.

“Come on, you can get James and Supergirl”, Alex tried to convince him. “Super speed, super hearing, xray vision.”

“Not to mention everything Supergirl can do”, James cut in grinning. Maggie had to laugh at that. She liked those two already. James could have been hurt that he was ignored, but he didn’t seem bothered or threatened by Kara’s powers and a team player through and through.

“Alright”, Winn decided. “Sanvers against the rest.”

“Sanvers?”, Alex and Maggie deadpanned in unison.

“Yeah, like you know, you have to have a couple name”, Winn explained. “And your first names don’t add up too well or do you wanna tell me, you wanna be called Malex or Maxie?”

“Uhm, no I guess?”, Alex answered, looking confused.

“Maggie what did you do to her?”, Winn whispered over to her. “She should have threatened me at least three times with her index finger this evening. But all she keeps doing is… this.” He pointed in her general direction.

James and Kara burst out laughing and Maggie only shrugged, grinning proudly. Alex was frowning slightly, apparently caught in deciding if she should indeed threaten him or just ignore him. She shook her head and motioned for everyone to follow her.

When they had reached the training room, she handed over the protection to the others and instructed them on how to use the guns. She then moved over to Maggie, helping her to get set up with her vest.

“You know, it’s not really fair that you get to have that sexy tactical gear and I’m running around in sweatpants and a jumper”, Maggie said while she held up her arms so Alex could adjust the fastenings of the vest.

“But you look so cute in them”, Alex replied in earnest, looking at her.

“Well in that case, I’ll just enjoy the view whenever you lead”, Maggie teased back, grinning. Alex laughed and Maggie moved over to help her out with her vest.

When everyone was set up, Alex instructed them to do a few test shootings somewhere into the training arena. It was a pretty big one and very well equipped. There were actually standing a helicopter and a tank between several wooden crates and barrels being placed as covers all over the place. There were also two huts, one to the left and one to right side of the big training field.

“Okay, every team gets a hut to start from. You’re the red team, we’re the yellow one”, Alex explained while handing out the ammo.

“But you’re the love team”, Winn protested.

“The what?”, Alex said, her tone slightly exhausted.

“You know, Sanvers the love birds”, Winn replied as if explaining that one plus one was two. “So, you’ll get the red bullets.”

Alex groaned, rolling her eyes at Maggie, who was only observing the scene, amused.

“Fiiiine”, Alex relented, taking the red ammo back and handing them the yellow one. “Happy?”

“Yeah, but you should be happy, Danvers”, Winn smiled back, adding – apparently pushing his luck this night: “You’re the one with the hot girlfriend.”

Everyone burst out laughing, even Alex grinned rather stupidly before she went back to business.

“Okay, once you’re hit, you lift your arms in the air and walk out”, Alex went on. “Whichever team’s got the last player left, wins. Got everything? Ready to go?” The others all nodded and murmured their approval.

“Okay, wait for the signal. I’ll give you about 5 minutes to discuss tactics before I ring the bell”, Alex added before jogging off to the hut farther back in the arena. Maggie winked at Kara, Winn and James before following her.

“They so don’t have a chance”, Alex giggled when Maggie joined her under the window of the wooden shack.

“I don’t know, Kara can actually see us through all of that”, Maggie replied, crouching down just like Alex. “And she can just speed away from the bullets, you know.”

“Yeah, but still. We have way better aim and training. And we’re used to that”, Alex said, still confident.

“True, but I might be slightly distracted by your hot ass”, Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

“GUYS, STOP THAT, I CAN HEAR YOU!”, came Kara’s shout from the other side of the arena. Maggie cracked up laughing while Alex’s cheeks flushed.

“I think that means that you will lead”, Alex just said when Maggie had come around. She only grinned broadly in response.

Alex waited another minute before ringing the bell hanging by the window to signal that the game started.

This first round, Maggie went into the field while Alex stayed back as a sniper, keeping her back clear of any threats. This round was done pretty quickly because Alex managed to get Kara and Winn while Maggie got James.

The second round, they both went into the field after Winn had complained that “campers” were “lame”. This was proving to be a bit more difficult because Kara had an advantage in spotting them and managed to warn Winn and James in time. It actually took 20 minutes before that round was over, Maggie being the last one standing because Kara had gotten Alex while Alex had concentrated on Winn and Maggie on James.

The next two rounds, Alex and Maggie were in trouble. Kara had refrained from using her super speed until now but she didn’t anymore and they lost both of those rounds, if only closely.

“Okay, last round”, Alex shouted. “Winner takes it all.”

She looked over at Maggie, her face determined. Maggie would have found her determination in a game rather adorable if she wasn’t so competitive herself.

This round, Alex and Maggie slowly made their way up to the helicopter in the middle where they had a better view of the surroundings. They managed to get Winn and James from there but had trouble spotting Kara. Kara nearly got them two times though and they seemed near losing again. Then, Maggie got an idea and grinned devilishly at Alex who seemed to notice that something was up and looked at her expectantly.

“Babe, can you fly a helicopter?”, she whispered in Alex’s direction.

“Yeah, but this one’s just a dummy”, she answered in confusion.

“I know just wanted to know”, Maggie replied, still grinning. “You know, it’s pretty hot. Maybe we could like, you know… sneak in here later. I really have to get you out of these dirty clothes.”

Alex’s eyes went wide but Maggie was concentrating on her surroundings and sure enough she heard a small squeak to her left. She moved her gun over and got Kara right in the chest.

“Ha!”, Maggie exclaimed. “Gotcha!”

She grinned over at Alex triumphantly.

“Wait, you did that on purpose?”, Alex asked, looking flabbergasted. Maggie only nodded, still grinning. Alex finally joined in, jumping out of the helicopter and lending Maggie a hand to help her down too.

“That was so not fair, guys”, Kara grumbled when they came over towards her, Winn and James already standing next to Kara.

“What?”, Winn wanted to know. “Did they cheat?”

“No”, Alex deadpanned. “There are no rules that you’re not supposed to talk. Not our fault she listened in and got distracted.”

“Oh my god, Alex, what did you say?”, James wanted to know, grinning broadly now while Winn was giggling.

“I didn’t say anything”, Alex answered innocently. “But I have a girlfriend who is very good with words…”

Kara groaned, shutting her eyes and putting her hands over her ears in exaggeration. Alex and Maggie joined in the laughter of the two guys.

“Well, I guess we won”, Alex stated after they had calmed down slightly. “Losers buy drinks next week.”

“Okay, but you bring the tiramisu and the mousse au chocolat to game night on Friday”, Kara declared, still looking a bit grumbly. Maggie nodded, smiling. She was feeling triumphant because they had managed to win with her little trick, but she also felt included, liked for exactly who she was and that made her extremely happy. The others could have been mad or Kara could have been seriously disgusted or something, but they just joined in the banter and fun, taking Maggie in without hesitation.

Feeling elated, Maggie pushed her luck a bit by whispering into Alex’s ear: “We can practice the mousse au chocolat tomorrow. If you get it right, you can eat it off of me.”

Alex flushed pink at that while Kara positively fled the room.

“I don’t even wanna know”, James chuckled, shaking his head and throwing an arm around Winn to lead him out of the arena.

“That was fun”, Maggie grinned at Alex who smiled back rather shyly.

“All good?”, Maggie wanted to know, hoping she hadn’t pushed too far with Alex. She liked getting Alex a bit flustered around her and she did it a lot but she wasn’t sure if it was okay in front of her friends yet.

“Yeah”, Alex replied, but she looked a bit sheepish.

“What is it?”, Maggie asked in concern, moving closer to her and putting her weapon down. “Too much?”

“No, no, all fine”, Alex was quick to assure her, putting a calming hand onto Maggie’s upper arm. After a moment’s hesitation, Alex pulled her in closer.

“I was just wondering…”, she went on looking a bit awkward now.

“Yeah?”, Maggie encouraged her to keep going, putting her hands on Alex’s hips, looking softly in her eyes.

“Was that, like you know…”, Alex stammered. “I mean, would you be into it, you know… if we did it in the… helicopter?”

Maggie’s eyes went wide when the realization of what Alex was saying hit her. She grinned at her in response. She had underestimated Alex again, she really had to stop doing that, she thought to herself. They had had sex only a few times up to now, even if they took pretty much every chance they got. Alex seemed to be determined to catch up on everything she had missed over the years and Maggie, having a pretty high sex drive herself, certainly wasn’t complaining. Still, she was surprised that Alex was pushing towards kinkier things this fast.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Al”, she answered simply. She could see a glint in Alex’s eyes in response. This was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can also find me over [on tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


	4. Bonus: Kinky Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a follow up to the paintball action of meeting the Superfriends.  
> I made it into Maggie meeting Alex's kinky side so as not to fully ignore this work's title and purpose...^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I had to raise the rating to E ;)  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes, seeing her pupils dilate and smirked at her. Alex seemed to be thinking for a moment before she walked backwards, keeping her eyes locked onto Maggie’s. When Alex had reached the helicopter, she turned and jumped easily into it despite the height difference to the ground. Maggie watched her, appreciating her controlled movements, how her trained body easily kicked off the ground and landed gracefully on the machine’s metallic floor.

“Waiting for an invitation, Sawyer?”, Alex shouted when she had spotted that Maggie hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Nah”, Maggie answered, still smirking. “Was just enjoying the view.” With that she jogged over and took Alex’s offered hand. Maggie, being very fit herself, had pushed off the ground forcefully and with Alex pulling her up they overdid it slightly and Maggie’s head nearly hit the upper edge of the opening.

“Someone’s eager”, Maggie flirted, laughing. Alex flushed slightly, but the glint in her eyes was still present. Maggie had discovered pretty fast that Alex could be confident in the bedroom, probably after their first two or three times together. She supposed it had something to do with the way Alex had learned very quickly how to read Maggie, how to touch her exactly like she needed to be touched which had led to plenty of mind-blowing orgasms for Maggie. Still, sometimes the slightly flustered baby gay came through and Maggie really couldn’t tell which side of Alex she liked better: the hot or the cute one. It was probably the combination of both which made for an interesting power dynamics between them.

Alex meanwhile had loosened the band holding her paintball rifle and just wanted to put it aside before Maggie stopped her with her hands. Alex looked over at her, confused.

“Hold it”, Maggie said playfully, grinning at her and giving her a once over. “Hm, yeah, that’s officially my favourite outfit on you now. The yellow dots suit you. They even beat the suit and pissed off face you had when we first met.”

Alex huffed and put the weapon aside, rolling her eyes.

“If I see correctly, _detective_ , you are rather more yellow than I am”, Alex nearly growled, moving over and taking Maggie’s weapon away, too. “Let me help you with that vest of yours.”

Her tone hadn’t moved to the soft one she usually used when they were about to have sex. Maggie raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything while Alex opened the fasteners on her vest. This was going to be interesting.

When Alex was done, she moved to unclasp her own but Maggie pushed her hands down.

“Let me get that for you, _agent_ ”, she said, pushing it a bit to see how this could be going. Alex held her gaze for a few seconds before moving her hands away and standing still to let Maggie remove her vest. Maggie could hear Alex’s breath speeding up slightly, she checked for her pulse on her neck and sure enough, it was beating pretty fast. She grinned and threw the protective cloth away, wincing suddenly. It seemed one of the paintball bullets had hit her on a bad spot on her upper arm, causing her muscles to scream in protest at the movement. Alex’s eyes had darted over to hers at once.

“Let me have a look”, Alex said, her tone softer now, her hands on the hem of Maggie’s sweatshirt. There was a trace of concern in her eyes who were asking silently for consent. Maggie usually didn’t like to be fussed over but she had a feeling Alex probably wouldn’t freak out over a small bruise, having seen all of her scars all over her body. So she nodded. The cloth was gone before Maggie could even blink and Alex’s skilled hands were holding Maggie’s upper arm. She moved the fingers of her right hand softly over the aching area where Maggie could see a blue bruise beginning to form.

“Which of the guys will I have to kill for that?”, Alex asked jokingly, her face very close to Maggie’s. Maggie exhaled with a small laugh, glad Alex wasn’t making this into a dramatic injury or something. She had been sick of explaining about her bruises in most of her previous relationships.

“I think Kara, actually”, Maggie said quietly, smiling when she saw Alex’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Well, she will have to make do without the tiramisu then”, she answered grinning. “Only thing working against a Kryptonian is food withdrawal.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind”, Maggie replied holding Alex’s intense gaze. She was still holding onto her arm, her face very close, their lips nearly touching. Just when Maggie wanted to move in, Alex stepped away. Maggie could tell she had done that on purpose because she said: “Strip, so I can check you for further bruises. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt, you know…”

Her voice was back to agent Danvers mode and Maggie couldn’t help but smirk with raised eyebrows. This was an interesting development. And this side of her girlfriend turned her on immensely. It was exactly for that reason that she needed to make sure, so she said in a quiet tone: “Alex, I need a timeout for a second.”

She saw Alex’s expression immediately shift into baby gay mode, her eyes darting between Maggie’s, uncertainty written all over her face.

“No, Alex, it’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong, babe”, Maggie assured her, placing her hands on Alex’s forearms in a way she knew always calmed her down.

“Too much?”, Alex asked, still looking concerned and slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh no, I actually really enjoy that side of you, I have to admit”, Maggie answered, smiling at her sincerely. “But we haven’t really talked about anything that is out of the vanilla sex spectrum, so I just wanted to check in and first of all make sure that we have a system if at any time it gets too overwhelming for one of us.”

“Oh, okay”, Alex said, processing what Maggie was saying. “Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.”

Maggie spotted something was slightly off, so she asked in a very soft voice: “Alex, what is it?”

“I just…”, Alex began, stopping, her mouth hanging open, shaking her head slightly.

“You just…?”, Maggie encouraged her to keep going. It was important to her that they talked stuff like that through and she needed Alex to know that they could talk about anything, no judgement involved.

“This consent thing you always do with me… That you always make sure…”, Alex continued, apparently trying hard to explain what was going through her head. “It’s just… I’m not used to that, but it’s really… It makes me feel safe… with you.” Maggie nodded, smiling, her hands still on Alex’s arms.

“I need to get better at that with you, too”, she finished. Oh, so that was the problem – Maggie caught up now.

“Babe, it’s fine, that wasn’t a criticism. I was stopping for both our sakes, okay?”, she said, taking Alex’s hands into her own now. “And you did ask, babe. I’ve never felt not safe with you, okay?”

Alex nodded slowly.

“But I need to say two things first before we continue this very appealing… thing”, Maggie went on, smirking slightly at the end of her sentence, before her expression became more serious again.

“Firstly, does a color system work for you? You know, red, yellow, green like a traffic light?”, she wanted to know, having used that system during most of her more intense sexual encounters and always finding it pretty straight forward and easy to integrate into the action.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty… practical”, Alex concluded after a moment of consideration, nodding her agreement.

“Okay, good”, Maggie said, smiling at her again. They were quiet for a moment, just looking at each other, before Alex asked: “And what was the second thing?”

Maggie laughed nervously. That part was more difficult for her because she didn’t like to talk about herself very much, but she needed Alex to know that it was important to talk about this stuff.

“Mags, what is it?”, Alex whispered softly, obviously sensing her nervousness and looking concerned. “We don’t have to do this, you know. We can just have like… you know… normal sex in here. Or go home or…”, she trailed off, when Maggie shook her head.

“No that’s not it, babe”, Maggie assured her. “I just need you to know something before we do this.”

“Okay”, Alex simply said, looking at her intently.

“The thing with power dynamics is that they are just that: dynamics”, Maggie began, feeling like she wasn’t really explaining this right. She went on anyway. “So, whatever we do here doesn’t affect our relationship, I mean not in the way where one has more power than the other, you know.”

Alex’s forehead crinkled, she looked a bit confused.

“Well no, I don’t want that, I like what we have”, she replied, searching Maggie’s eyes, unsure.

“Me too”, Maggie assured her. “Sorry, I’m probably not making much sense. I’m just saying that because you know, being a cop and such, I mostly was the top in these power dynamic settings in the bedroom until now. There were like one or two exceptions when I was younger, but still.”

“Mags, I told you, we don’t have to do this”, Alex cut in again, looking at her sincerely.

“No, Al, that’s not what I wanted to say”, Maggie tried again, breathing heavily once before getting out what she really wanted to say. “Women normally just saw the hot cop and assumed that I was the top. And I can be, I usually was and it was fun. I was honestly too afraid to really bottom for anyone. But I’m not now… with you. I just need you to know that this is rather new to me too.”

“Okay”, Alex replied, still holding her gaze. “And I need you to know that firstly, I agree about the hot cop part.” Maggie chuckled, Alex could be such a dork. “But secondly, I was never assuming anything like that. If we come back to the power dynamics part, I think it’s safe to say that your guiding me through several very new and mind-blowing experiences would kind of make you the top in most of our… get-togethers.”

Maggie grinned at the odd wording, but nodded.

“I just read your reactions earlier and…”, Alex continued.

“And you did read them completely right”, Maggie said. “And I so liked what we had going on. That’s why I needed to check in. Because I really want to do this right with you, Alex. I… You’re very important to me, so we need to talk about stuff like this. We can always talk about stuff like this.”

Alex nodded, she finally seemed to understand what Maggie had needed to say and why.

“You still good?”, Maggie wanted to know after a short silence.

“Only if you are”, Alex replied with such honesty in her voice and expression that Maggie felt every fear of continuing their earlier banter ebb away. This woman was going to be the death of her, tearing down every defense, wall after wall. Sometimes it made Maggie slightly afraid, but she also couldn’t help but enjoy what she felt with Alex. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt like that before.

“Oh yes, god, I am”, she assured Alex, smiling with every dimple she had up her sleeve. Alex’s eyes searched hers for a few seconds, before she moved back slowly, letting their hands slip out of each other’s grips.

“Okay, then I think I told you to strip”, Alex said calmly, her voice not yet fully back to agent Danvers mode. Maggie kept smiling, but got obediently rid of her shoes and jogging bottoms, so she was left in nothing but her underwear.

“Good”, Alex just commented before beginning to circle her slowly, checking her whole body with only her eyes. Maggie stood completely still, waiting while Alex kept on circling her, moving nearer with every other step until she let the fingers of her right hand slide lightly over Maggie’s skin. She shivered.

“I think you will be okay”, Alex finally whispered in her ear from behind, adding her second hand and letting her fingers move over Maggie’s collarbones. Oh, this was going to be good.

“I have a feeling I might actually be more than okay in a few minutes, _agent_ ”, Maggie replied softly, turning her head towards Alex. They stared at each other intently for a few seconds and Maggie couldn’t help but let her gaze flicker down to Alex’s lips. They were appealingly close again.

But Alex did not move in yet so Maggie waited, whimpering slightly when Alex’s fingers began trailing further down, moving along the outlines of her breast.

“This okay?”, Alex whispered in a much softer voice, letting Maggie know she was checking in with her.

“Yeah, green, keep going, babe”, Maggie replied, her breath hitching. She felt Alex pressing her body into her back and hissed when the cold belt buckle made contact with her skin.

“Something wrong, detective?”, Alex asked in a low voice, her hands now moving further down, past Maggie’s hips and onto her thighs.

“No”, Maggie said, trying not to whimper and failing.

“Come again?”

“No, agent Danvers”, she repeated, assuming that this was what Alex had wanted to hear. She might have been right because Alex awarded her with a suckle on her left ear lobe and Maggie leant back into her body. Alex steadied them by putting her hands onto Maggie’s hips and pushing further into her. She then moved her mouth to Maggie’s neck and slowly licked and sucked her way down to Maggie’s shoulder where she even fathomed a light bite. Maggie couldn’t help but moan quietly.

“Still okay?”, Alex checked in again.

“God, yeah, green”, Maggie huffed out. “You?”

“Green”, Alex confirmed, letting her teeth graze over Maggie’s shoulders and biting into the other one before moving back up her neck on this side, too.

Maggie exhaled loudly, letting her head tip sideways to give Alex more room. She could feel Alex pressing her hips into her back, beginning to grind slowly.

“Feeling a little tight in your clothes, Danvers?”, Maggie asked playfully. Alex actually growled at that.

“If you let me, I can help you out of them”, Maggie went on, but still not moving. She was waiting for Alex’s consent, wanting her to have the power over this situation.

“Is that what you want?”, Alex wanted to know in a low voice, her nose touching Maggie’s cheek.

“Yeah”, Maggie breathed, still waiting.

“Okay”, Alex replied after a short pause. “Yellow isn’t really my color anyway, I think.”

Maggie turned, slightly confused. She wasn’t sure if the mention of the color was an element in their play or Alex voicing she needed to slow down. Seeing Maggie’s look of concern, Alex quickly caught on.

“Oh sorry, I’m green”, Alex assured her. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Maggie laughed, relieved.

“Okay, this is weird”, she explained. “In all those years I actually never had a situation where this system got confusing. And we like managed that on our first try.”

They both chuckled.

As Maggie had already turned around she figured she would continue and get Alex out of her clothes, although the view of her girlfriend in her tactical gear always was a good one.

Maggie moved her hands slowly to Alex’s belt and opened the buckle. It was warm from both their bodies’ heat. After opening it, Maggie moved her hands under Alex tight black shirt, pushing them further and further up until her hands were cupping Alex’s breasts. This made Alex bite her lip and close her eyes for a moment, breathing out heavily.

Maggie moved on and tucked the shirt over Alex’s head, leaving her hair disheveled which lead Alex to move her hand through them to straighten them out a bit.

“God, that’s sexy”, Maggie whispered, smiling and throwing the shirt carelessly to the side.

“Oh yeah? Wanna know what’s even more sexy?”, Alex asked, her voice still low. Maggie didn’t trust her voice right now, so she decided to go for a simple nod instead.

“You, when I make you come pressed against that wall”, Alex whispered seductively. Maggie closed her eyes and swallowed when there was this familiar tugging low in her abdomen, heat shooting out between her legs. She simply loved Alex’s dirty talk.

“Color?”, Alex asked softly which made Maggie open her eyes again and huffing out a quiet “green”. Alex searched her eyes for a moment, before picking Maggie up by her thighs, catching her by surprise. She wasn’t sure if she had actually squeaked, she hoped not.

Alex carried her over to the wall of the helicopter easily, Maggie clinging onto her shoulders. She could feel everyone of Alex’s strong muscles and her center was rubbing deliciously against Alex’s belt. That’s why Maggie was pleased to find that Alex really was pressing her up against the wall, leaving her free to wrap her legs around Alex while Alex held her up by her thighs and her own body weight, capturing Maggie between herself and the cold metallic wall. Maggie had hissed again at the hard, cold contact but didn’t lose a second before starting to grind down into Alex while Alex finally awarded her with a searing kiss. Alex began to move with Maggie, taking Maggie’s lower lip between her own and sucking gently. Maggie moaned again and pulled Alex’s upper body even closer into her own, needing to feel Alex’s skin on hers.

When their kissing had become too sloppy and breathless, Alex moved her mouth down to Maggie’s neck, leaving a different kind of bruises all over. Their hip rolling rhythm had become much faster in the last few minutes and Maggie was pressing more and more desperately into Alex. This belt was a gift.

“God, Alex, please don’t stop”, Maggie panted in her girlfriend’s ear, completely forgetting about their earlier setting and slipping out of character by mistake.

“Yeah, what if I did?”, Alex replied in a bossy voice, apparently not as forgetful as Maggie. She actually stopped her movements completely, leaving Maggie growling slightly in frustration.

“Please”, Maggie whimpered, clamping her thighs hard around Alex to at least not lose the delicious contact. She could feel her center throbbing against Alex’s belt.

“Come again?”, Alex asked in a taunting voice.

“For that you would have to make me come in the first place”, Maggie answered teasingly, but very breathy.

“Sassy, are we?”, Alex growled into Maggie’s ear, still not moving.

“You could make me pay for that…”, Maggie trailed off suggestively.

“Oh, I will, detective”, Alex said in a low voice. Then added in a softer tone: “Color?”

“Very green”, Maggie panted back.

“Good, me too”, Alex replied straight away. Maggie could her the smile in her voice and was glad that Alex seemed to enjoy their doings as much as she did. They were standing there quietly for a moment before Alex shifted her bodyweight and let go of Maggie’s left thigh so she could lower it to the ground and stand. Maggie whimpered at the loss of Alex’s belt pressed against her, but wasn’t left hanging for long. Alex moved her right hand along Maggie’s thigh slowly which made her shiver in anticipation. She had been very close a minute ago and Alex stopping them like that had left her desperate. She supposed she had deserved it for being sassy. She couldn’t help but grin when Alex pulled back her upper body to be able to look at her.

“Something funny, detective?”, Alex wanted to know, her tone almost threatening.

“No, ma’m”, Maggie replied and was pleased to see Alex’s eyes darken further at the title. “Just enjoying myself.”

“Oh, I’ll show you what enjoyment means”, Alex breathed into Maggie’s left ear, which made her throw her head back into the wall, also because Alex had finally pushed her hand into Maggie’s black boyshorts. She moved her fingers easily through Maggie’s very wet folds, circling her entrance before moving back up to stop just short of the hard bundle of nerves that was screaming for attention.

“Want me to show you?”, Alex asked quietly, her hand coming to a halt.

“God, yes”, Maggie answered in a breathy voice. She wasn’t exactly surprised that Alex seemed to enjoy the role of a teacher in the bedroom – or well, the helicopter. Alex was such a nerd and was used to teach and even give commands, so Maggie hadn’t doubted she might get to see that side at some point in their relationship. She just hadn’t expected it to be that early on, but she certainly wasn’t complaining when Alex began to slowly move her middle finger in circles around her clit, still not touching where she needed it most. She even moved away again and brushed the outsides of Maggie’s inner folds which left her shivering and writhing slightly. She hadn’t done that one with Alex yet which left her wondering if Alex was acting on instinct or had been reading about techniques. Probably the latter.

Alex repeated her movements a view times, keeping Maggie just on the brink of a possible orgasm. Maggie couldn’t keep her hip movements in check properly anymore. She pushed up into Alex who finally conceded and pushed first one, then a second finger into her. Maggie sighed in relieve and quickly started to go with Alex’s movements, who was using her own hips as leverage to thrust deeper and deeper into Maggie.

Maggie was already gripping Alex’s upper arms tightly when Alex added her thumb, finally touching Maggie’s clit. It only took three more desperate pushes and Maggie felt her whole body going rigid, energy and pressure gathering in her lower abdomen before she finally came hard, pulsing around Alex’s fingers, shaking through several waves of a powerful orgasm.

When she could finally breathe properly again, she let her head bump onto Alex’s left shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

“You okay?”, she heard Alex ask in the softest tone she had used all day, carefully pulling her fingers out.

“Oh yeah”, Maggie panted back with a laugh. “That was… so good. And so fucking hot.”

Alex chuckled at that, pulling Maggie into her, laying her arms around her body as if to keep her safe.

They stayed like that for a bit until Maggie’s breathing had nearly evened out. It didn’t take too long, she had pretty good stamina. For that she was very grateful because she really wanted to return the favor.

“I think I might wanna fight you for jurisdiction now, agent Danvers”, Maggie said in a low voice, pulling back to look into Alex’s eyes with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, hell”, Alex laughed out. “We will never get over this point, will we?”

“Well, I let you have some fun”, Maggie explained in a matter of fact voice. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Oh, I thought you already had enough fun, detective”, Alex replied, grinning nearly smugly.

“Oh, but I wanna have more”, Maggie pressed on. “And I usually get what I want…”

“Is that so?”, Alex asked with raised eyebrows, still grinning.

“Lucky for you, I do”, Maggie answered, smiling seductively and actually winking at Alex. Alex laughed again.

“So, why don’t you go be a good girl and go sit on that box over there”, Maggie suggested in a tone that didn’t leave much room for negotiation. “Color?”, she added, not sure if Alex’s hesitation was in character or if she needed to slow down.

“Green”, Alex assured her, moving backwards towards the metallic crate at the back of the helicopter Maggie had indicated.

“Good”, Maggie said, nodding and following her slowly. She watched the back of Alex’s legs bumping into the crate at which point Alex simple hopped onto it, looking at Maggie expectantly. Maggie moved in, coming to a halt only when she had her hips placed between Alex’s legs. She stared down at her girlfriend’s body that was so well trained from hours of training every week. She let her hands ghost over Alex’s abs and was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath.

“Like what you see, detective?”, Alex said with a smirk on her face. Okay, so this jurisdiction thing was still on.

“Still feeling tight in your pants, agent Danvers?”, Maggie replied effortlessly, smirking right back.

“Why don’t you go and see…?”, Alex answered suggestively, raising her eyebrows in challenge. Maggie surprised her in suddenly grabbing her thighs and pulling her in closer against her body, so that Alex was resting on the edge of the crate now. Their lips were nearly touching again and she felt Alex swooning, giving in and trying to kiss her, but Maggie moved slightly back.

“Uh-uh”, she hummed, shaking her head. “I have to check first if you deserve that.” Alex looked confused for a moment but caught her meaning, when Maggie moved her right hand slowly into Alex’s pants. She found her to be very wet when she slid her fingers deeper into the tight surroundings of Alex’s pants. The angle was slightly uncomfortable but she hadn’t planned on leaving Alex in her pants for long anyway. For now, she enjoyed the view of Alex biting down on her lower lip, eyes closed, steading herself with her hands pressed onto the crate on both sides of her body while she let her head dip backwards.

“You’re awfully quiet now, agent Danvers”, Maggie said in a low voice. “Don’t hold back on my sake, I can take your sounds…” She made her meaning clear by brushing over Alex’s clit and Alex didn’t hold back the following moan, pushing slightly into Maggie’s hand.

As her hand began to ache because of the odd position, Maggie pulled it out which earned her some whimpering protests on Alex’s side.

“Patience is not one of your strong suits, is it?”, Maggie teased, but hooked her fingers into the hem of Alex’s pants and underwear, pulling them down. Alex lifted her hips willingly, pushing herself up by her toned arms, giving Maggie quite the view of sexy flexing muscles all over her torso and arms while she dragged the clothes further down. They got stuck on Alex’s shoes, so she quickly tugged those away before ridding Alex of her pants entirely. The whole procedure had left Maggie in a kneeling position between Alex’s legs and she wasn’t planning to let this go to waste. She laid her hands onto Alex’s thighs and let them slide over them until she could get a good hold and drag Alex further towards her. Alex still had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging slightly open now in apparent anticipation. Maggie could see her chest move with quick breaths. She considered for a moment to tell her girlfriend to get rid of the bra, but she found that the view of Alex’s navy-blue lace bra was quite appealing and didn’t want to rip Alex out of her turned on haze. So she wrapped her arms around Alex’s legs to hold her steady and moved in, breathing in Alex’s sent and blowing softly onto Alex’s center.

“God”, Alex groaned, writhing.

“Something you want, agent?”, Maggie taunted her with a smirk on her face. The view of a worked-up Alex from this position in this setting was just too good.

“You”, Alex breathed, evidently making an effort to open her eyes and gaze down at Maggie. Her eyes were dark and shining, looking directly into Maggie’s. This was it, Maggie dove in and gave Alex a slow and deliberate lick which caused her to let her head fall back, eyes closed again, humming loudly.

Maggie moved her tongue along Alex’s folds, always stopping just short of her clit. It wasn’t long before Maggie had to use all her strength to be able to hold Alex’s hips still. The noises Alex was making now were way too delicious to stop, so Maggie kept on going until she could feel Alex’s hands move to hold onto her hair, together with her increasingly loud breaths and moans a telltale for her orgasm being close. Feeling Alex shake, Maggie moved up quickly, pushing Alex down onto her back so that she was laying on top of her. Alex had whined in protest the moment Maggie had removed her mouth, but groaned appreciatively when Maggie replaced it with two of her fingers a second later. Alex had used the chance to throw her arms and legs around Maggie, moving her hips against her hand frantically. Maggie felt the familiar death grip Alex always got when she pressed Maggie impossibly closer right before she was coming.

“I got you, agent”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear for good measure. That did it, Alex crashed into her, her back first arching before she clamped around Maggie, shaking through her orgasm with a muffled scream. Maggie slowed her movements, helping her through it before stilling her hand completely. She put her arms around Alex and pulled her up into a more comfortable sitting position. Alex’s head was resting on Maggie’s chest, she was still breathing hard, her body very limb against Maggie’s.

“You okay, babe?”, Maggie wanted to know, needing to make sure that it was still okay what they had done.

“Yeah”, Alex panted against her chest, laughing quietly. “More than okay…”

“Good”, Maggie chuckled, stroking her fingers through Alex’s hair affectionately. They stayed like that for a minute, Maggie enjoying Alex’s closeness with a smile plastered onto her face.

Then she spotted a camera in the left corner next to her.

“Shit”, she swore. “Alex, what the fuck, this thing has cameras?”

“What?”, Alex’s head shot up in shock of Maggie’s sudden reaction. “Oh yeah, but Winn shut them down before we went in.”

“You sure?”, Maggie wanted to know, squinting down into Alex’s eyes.

“Positive”, Alex confirmed. “Don’t worry, I think Winn is enough of a fan of us that he didn’t turn them back on.”

“The question’s just how much of a fan he is…”, Maggie nearly sneered, still worried. She wasn’t self-conscious but she didn’t enjoy the idea of the last hour on a DEO tape.

“No, he’s not like that, promise”, Alex assured her.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean that”, Maggie apologized. She didn’t actually think Winn would do such a thing. She had just panicked.

“Let’s go get dressed and check ourselves”, Alex offered and Maggie nodded, helping Alex up. She still looked slightly wobbly in her knees.

“Need some help, agent?”, Maggie teased from the other end of the helicopter where she found her sweatshirt.

“Haha”, Alex retorted, smiling at her in this adoringly fake-exasperated way, rolling her eyes.

 

When they left the training arena a few minutes later after having put back all of the equipment, they couldn’t see anyone, so they made their way over to the control room where Alex would be able to check the footage.

“So, I think I got all the meets now”, Maggie said while they were strolling through the corridors.

“What do you mean?”, Alex asked, looking over at her questioningly.

“Well, you know… I met Kara, your mom, the gang”, Maggie explained. “And now I also met kinky Agent Danvers.” She grinned over at Alex who smiled back rather shyly, moving her mouth sideways in this adoringly way that always made Maggie melt.

“I have to say, I was more than grateful to make her acquaintance”, Maggie chuckled which made Alex laugh and bump her shoulder into Maggie’s like she had done in the bar.

 

They found Winn and James still lingering in the control room, laughing with agent Vasquez. It seemed to be a quiet night. Or not, because Maggie was noting Kara’s absence.

“Hey guys”, Alex greeted them with swagger, smiling brightly. Alex really couldn’t keep her I-just-had-sex-face in check which made Maggie chuckle.

“Wooh, Sanvers is back”, Winn yelled a little over-excited.

“Sanvers?”, agent Vasquez asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

“Don’t even ask”, Alex grumbled back before she grabbed a tablet lying around and made quick work to check if anything had to be deleted. She gave Maggie a slight headshake to reassure her that everything was fine, before asking: “Where did Kara go off to? Bank rub or something? There are no reportings of alien attacks.”

“Led room”, James answered, grinning knowingly. Alex winced and pulled a face.

“Oh”, she simply said, scratching the back of her head in apparent embarrassment. Maggie only chuckled again. She found it pretty funny how flustered the two Danvers girls could get.

“I think we might have to bring that tiramisu after all”, Alex said in Maggie’s direction. “I hope your arm doesn’t mind.”

“Oh, my arm is great”, Maggie only replied, grinning smugly when she saw Alex blush again, while agent Vasquez moved away smirking and Winn and James were laughing quietly. “I thought I made that clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments or over on [tumblr: Tonxi.](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so any corrections are welcome as well :)


End file.
